


Definitely Unusual

by bleedingheartshow



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingheartshow/pseuds/bleedingheartshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's taken on a new role within the team and he's mostly okay with it. Shameless PWP with a bit of plot. No spoilers.</p>
<p>This is a repost of my story first published on 9/15/2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Unusual

Nate was drunk, which wasn’t that unusual. What was pretty fucking unusual was the amazing sucking and biting thing he was doing to Eliot’s ear, which Eliot would have been enjoying a whole hell of a lot more if there weren’t four other people in the elevator with them.

“Damn it, Nate,” Eliot said, pushing him away. “Stop it, you’re drawing attention to us.” He smiled apologetically at the two elderly couples who were trying very hard not to notice the two men in the corner.

Nate chuckled as he leaned back in, assaulting Eliot’s neck with his mouth. “Don’t want to,” Nate whispered into Eliot’s skin.

Eliot clenched his fists, in a futile attempt to distract himself from Nate’s stupid mouth, but then Nate started with that sucking and biting thing again and fuck, how’d he get into this position in the first place?

It appeared he’d taken on a new role within the team - he was now the Hitter and Nate’s Play Thing. Sometimes, after a job went really well (like today’s had), Nate decided that the best way to celebrate was to get completely smashed and have Eliot fuck him. It’d all started about a month ago after Eliot had a few too many drinks with Nate at his place after a job. When Nate had drunkenly leaned in to kiss him, Eliot couldn’t resist the temptation, even if it did complicate things – and he fucking hated complications. The late nights alone with Nate had become more and more frequent, and he guessed it was a “thing” now. Not that Eliot was complaining (too much, anyway, although there were those few times when Nate was too god damn drunk to even do anything) but things were starting to get a bit out of control. The rest of the team had to know by now, but they either didn’t care or were relieved that someone else was dealing with Nate’s drunken ass instead of one of them. The man was a fucking mess. A genius, but a fuc king mess.

Eliot snapped back to reality as Nate’s fingers started to trace the outline of the growing erection underneath Eliot’s jeans, heading towards his zipper. Nate was trying to unzip his pants in the fucking elevator in front of a fucking Betty White lookalike and Eliot was trying really hard to stay in control of the situation.

“Nate. NATE. Two minutes, man. Can you wait two minutes? I’ll make it worth your while,” Eliot whispered into his ear, taking a few seconds to nuzzle the skin just behind Nate’s ear with his lips. Nate groaned and backed off, leaning against the back of the elevator.

“Fine,” Nate said. He grinned at the two couples in the elevator. One of the women muttered something to her husband and averted her eyes. The elevator dinged and one of the couples scurried off into the hallway like something was on fire. Nate smirked.

Eliot sighed with relief as the elevator doors opened onto Nate’s floor. “C’mon,” he said, tugging at Nate. “This is our floor. Let’s go.” Nate followed, turning around to smile and politely wave at the remaining couple in the elevator.

“You remember your room number?” Eliot asked once they were both standing in the elevator lobby.

Nate shot him a look. “I’m drunk, Eliot, not an idiot. This way.” Nate quickly looked at the sign depicting the direction of the room numbers and turned left. Eliot’s room was to the right.

They still had separate rooms, of course. There was always the chance a job wouldn’t go really well, and Eliot didn’t feel much like explaining to Hardison why he only needed to book one room for Nate and him rather than two separate ones.

Eliot followed Nate as they walked down the long corridor to Nate’s room. He looked down, noticing the expensive looking carpet lining the hallway. When they traveled, Hardison made sure they went all out, which meant nice hotels complete with spas and boutique shops that they - well, maybe except for Sophie - never had the time to visit. Nate reached his door and fumbled briefly as he tried to insert the card into the slot. Eliot was about to roll his eyes when he heard the door beep and Nate swung it open, pulling Eliot inside his room. Even the floral wallpaper in this joint looked like it cost more than Eliot’s apartment altogether. 

They’d barely closed the door before Nate had pinned Eliot to the wall with his right hand, his left drifting towards Eliot’s crotch to finish what he’d started in the elevator. Eliot’s eyes flared and he broke free, slamming Nate - perhaps a little too hard - against the opposite wall. 

Nate grinned. “What’s wrong, Eliot? Don’t like feeling pinned down?” 

“You know that’s not how this works,” Eliot growled. He leaned in and kissed Nate, who still tasted like whiskey and Elio t wasn’t surprised in the least. Their teeth clashed together as Nate pulled him closer. Eliot allowed the moment to linger, pushing farther into Nate’s mouth with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. He pressed himself right up against Nate, gasping into Nate's mouth as the friction in his jeans became almost unbearable. He could feel Nate smile against his lips.

Eliot broke off the kiss, turning his attention to the small patch of chest hair that was just visible above Nate’s black shirt. Nate’s head fell back against the wall as Eliot unbuttoned his shirt, taking the time to give each of Nate’s erect nipples a quick lick and bite.

Nate groaned as his hips pitched towards Eliot. He quickly unzipped the fly of Nate’s pants, sliding his hands down Nate’s hips and pulling his boxer briefs down just enough to free Nate’s cock. Dropping to his knees in front of Nate, he pressed his warm mouth against it, running his tongue up and down its length. He paused at the tip, giving it a quick lick as he took Nate’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Nate muttered something unintelligible as he reached forward and ran his hands through Eliot’s long hair. He thrust into Eliot’s mouth, the two men establishing a slow rhythm. 

Eliot swirled his tongue around Nate’s cock, reaching his right hand down to cup Nate’s balls and applying just enough pressure to make Nate yell “Fuck!” and release his hands from Eliot’s hair, slamming them against the wall. Nate was close, Eliot could tell, but he wasn’t allowed to come yet. That wasn’t part of the deal.

He stopped, gently licking the sensitive tip of Nate’s cock as he withdrew his mouth and his hand. He looked up at Nate, who was still leaning against this wall with his eyes closed, chest heaving. Eliot often wondered if Nate was thinking of someone else as he sucked his cock. Maggie. Parker. Sophie. Hell, maybe even Hard ison. Anyone but him. 

Nate opened his eyes and looked down at him. “Your turn,” he said, his voice ragged and sexy as hell. Nate finished removing his shirt and bent down to divest himself of his shoes and the rest of his clothes. 

Eliot kicked off his shoes and turned towards the bed, pulling his shirt off. He was about to start unbuckling his belt when he felt Nate’s hands over his own and the prickle of Nate’s chest hair against his bare back. This was new.

“Allow me,” Nate whispered into his ear.

Okay, Eliot thought. This is even more fucking unusual. Nate had never expressed interested in undressing Eliot before, or even touching Eliot this much, for that matter. He shrugged it aside. Knowing Nate, it probably meant nothing. Or it was the alcohol. Or a bit of both.

He unbuckled Eliot’s belt from behind and unzipped his fly, dropping his jeans to the floor. Eliot closed his eyes as N ate’s hands moved to his hips, pulling Eliot's boxers down all the way. Nate nipped at Eliot's right shoulder as one of his hands grasped Eliot's cock and it felt fucking fantastic. He groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his hips forward and thrusting himself into Nate's hand as Nate slowly pumped up and down. Eliot tried his best to stay upright as Nate brought his hand over the head of Eliot's cock, rubbing his finger against the slit.

Then, almost as soon as he'd begun, Nate let go and stepped backwards. He ran his other hand across Eliot’s back from shoulder to shoulder as he moved away from him and towards the bed. Eliot shuddered under Nate’s foreign caress as his cock jerked. 

Eliot joined Nate on the bed as Nate pressed a condom and small bottle of lube into Eliot’s hand. Eliot tore off the condom wrapper, placing a small dab of lube in the tip and rolling it onto his cock. Fuck, he was so ready. 

Assuming his usual position, Nate was on his knees at the foot of the bed with his hands clenching the comforter. Eliot stood behind him and slicked one of his fingers with lube, taking a few seconds to massage Nate’s opening. He then slid his finger carefully into Nate but there wasn’t much preparation to be done; Nate was just as ready as was he was. He removed his hand and placed both his hands on Nate’s hips.

Nate moaned as Eliot slid into him and it was everything Eliot could do to prevent himself from coming right then and there. He paused, hands clutching Nate’s hips. Nate was so hot and tight, gripping around his cock and it was almost too much. He withdrew and thrust in again, this time penetrating a bit deeper. Nate gripped the comforter even tighter, like he often did as Eliot’s cock hit the right spot. Eliot began thrusting harder, the sound of his body slapping against Nate’s filling the room. Nate kept his hands clenched, fists full of comforter, restraining from touching himself. Even when getting fucked, Nate had to remain in control.

He pushed the thought from his mind as he felt the pressure within him begin to build, thrusting faster into Nate and digging his hands into his hips. Sweat gleamed on Nate’s back and Eliot was wondering how long he could hold on as Nate yelled “Fuck, now Eliot, now!” Eliot shifted and leaned over Nate’s back, reaching down to hold Nate’s throbbing cock. He began to move his hand up and down, following the same frantic rhythm as he thrust his cock in and out of Nate. Eliot felt Nate’s muscles contract as Nate came into Eliot’s hand, his body shuddering from the orgasm. 

Eliot pushed himself once more into Nate, calling out the other man’s name as his orgasm overtook him. He leaned against Nate’s back as he paused to regain his breath, their bodies slick with sweat. Eliot stood up and carefully withdrew as Nate collapsed against the bed, chest heaving once more. “I’ll be right back,” Eliot said, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up and dispose of the condom.

When he returned, he was surprised to see Nate in the same position he’d left him, lying fully exposed on the bed. By this time, Nate had usually collected his briefs and tucked himself into bed, halfway to riding out the next morning’s inevitable hangover. Nate looked at Eliot, clasping his hands behind his head. “You know, you don’t have to leave. It would be, ah, nice to wake up next to someone occasionally. That is, if you want to, you know, stay.”

Nate was getting sentimental on him. Definitely unusual, Eliot thought. But he could get used to this kind of unusual. 

Eliot smirked and walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed, sliding under the covers. “You know Hardison’s going to check the door key logs, right?”

Nate nodded. “I know,” he said. “They’d be idiots if they hadn’t figured this,” he gestured at the bed, “out by now, and idiots they are not.” Nate crawled under the covers and looked at Eliot. His blue eyes were half closed - probably a combination of tiredness, drunkenness, and satiation.

“All right,” Eliot said. “But if you expect me to get any fucking sleep, hand me those earplugs I know you always carry with you. You snore something awful when you’re drunk.”

Nate chuckled, more than happy to oblige.


End file.
